legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Colosseo XVIII
Heroes Colosseo XVIII is a battle based event, and the eighteenth in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from December 9, 2014 12:00 AM (PST) to December 10, 2014 7:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles were scheduled to last from December 11, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) to 11:59 PM (PST). The actual event started on January 11, 2015 8:00 PM and ended on January 13, 2015 7:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles were scheduled to last from January 14, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST) to 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * The event was to start in December, but was postponed until January. The reward cards are also changed. * The Class capacities renewed: ** Class SS: 60 players. ** Class S: 400 players. ** Class A: 4,000 players. ** Class B: 10,000 players. * A new Title "Knight of Glory" available in the SS Class for whose who rank 2nd through 10th, it gives 7% boost. Additionally, the holder of the "God of Duels" Title will gain a 8% boost. * Part of the players had issues with Ladder Battles. Colosseo Skill Cards * Inula, Loved by Time (UR) boosts ATK/DEF/REVENGE PT, just by having it in Card List. First card which boosts by up to 40% when evolved and at Skill Lvl 10. Final ranking rewards Class SS Class S Class A Class B Class C Achievement rewards * Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. * Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF combo rewards *200 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - Jenny, Wind's Daughter] (UR) x 1 Victory count rewards * 1 win - Gold Medal x 2 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Gold Medal x 2 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - LCP Claim Ticket x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - 10% UR Ticket x 1 *70 wins - 50% UR Ticket x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - Jenny, Wind's Daughter (UR) x 1 *300 wins - PWR 14&UP UR Ticket x 1 Battle count rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 5 *3rd Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 3 *10th Battle - 10% UR Ticket x 1 *15th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 1 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon (Rare) x 2 *40th Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 2 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon (Rare) x 3 *70th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 2 *90th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *100th Battle - PWR14&UP UR Ticket x 1 *150th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *250th Battle - Genius Baby Dragon (Rare) x 1 *500th Battle - PWR14&UP UR Ticket x 1 *750th Battle - Genius Young Dragon (UR) x 1 *1,000th Battle - PWR 16&UP UR Ticket x 1 *1,500th Battle - PWR 16&UP UR Ticket x 2 *2,000th Battle - PWR 17&UP UR Ticket x 1 *2,500th Battle - Clehar, Burning Within (UR) x 1 Successful defense rewards *1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixer (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon (Rare) x 1 *45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 5 *70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon (Rare) x 1 Revenge Ccount rewards *1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - 10% UR Ticket x 1 *35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 5 *100 Successful Revenges - PWR 14&UP UR Ticket x 1 Category:Heroes Colosseo Category:Heroes Colosseo XVIII